


flowers

by esotika



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, i came back from the dead to give y'all this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esotika/pseuds/esotika
Summary: Sesshomaru remembers.





	flowers

**Author's Note:**

> i crawled out of my hole of existential despair and pain to write y'all this.

He remembered. He remembered the scent of her skin – one of flowers, the fresh white ones that covered the meadow where she decayed – and also of miasma. A tinging scent of both life and death; his last image of her forever burned into his skull.

When alone, Sesshomaru would stand in the exact meadow she died in.  _Kagura,_ he’d whisper to himself, _you_ _never had a chance, did you?_

He’d never let himself admit to the smallest glimmer of guilt he felt over her death. Tensaiga couldn’t save her, so what else was going to pull her back from the edge of death? 

Her skin always appeared delicate and soft. The dog demon could admit one thing – he was curious to see _how_  soft her touch was.  Her words and wit her sharp, her personality hardened, but he could admit he admired the way she carried herself. Was she worthy to be at his side?

 _Perhaps_.

But Sesshomaru, at this point, would forever linger at the question of what could have been. Kagura had a cruel fate in this existence. Maybe, at some point, in another existence, another lifetime, _another chance_ , he’ll see her again. And maybe next time, fate would be kind enough to let him feel the delicateness of her touch.

For now, he had her soft breeze running through his hair.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, inhaling the quiet scent of the flowers.

He slowly opened his eyes back up, and the breeze leaves just as quickly as it came.

_She’s gone._

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i haven't had much time to write a n y t h i n g for like the past six months bc life but i decided to do a lil refresher ficlet to get myself going again. hopefully i'll be able to get back in the groove of things. 
> 
> thanks y'all!


End file.
